


One Day, Someday

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid still holds out hope for a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bradmajors: 'Reid, dream'

It was something that he hadn’t shared with anyone, but if they were to think about it, it was kind of obvious.

Reid had many goals and aspirations while growing up, one of which was a cure for his mother’s illness that had stolen her away from him. While he hadn’t done much professionally to make that a reality, it was still something that he had dreamt of, and yearned to have come true.

He recalled moments of clarity that she had before, the moments where he got to sit in on her lectures at the university. He cherished the memories where they had discussed at length the topics that some of her students had struggled with, and watched her grade papers.

Reid also kept some of the heavy tomes that Diana had once read to him; the other ones he had taken over to Bennington once she had been settled in. Whenever he took one of those volumes off his bookshelf, he could hear his mother’s voice in his mind while reading the words on the yellowed pages before him.

He sighed heavily. One day there  _will_ be a cure. Even if it wasn’t something he dedicated his life to being in the forefront of finding a cure, he still contributed to making his dream a reality by making regular donations to the research foundations that were relentless in their quest of making his dream come true.


End file.
